


of late nights and handjobs

by FluffyJjaeni27



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack-ish, Cuddles, Dissing, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Tsundere, but not all the way you perverts, handjobs, i'm innocent pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyJjaeni27/pseuds/FluffyJjaeni27
Summary: The younger just huffs and hugs him back. Minhyun smiles and kisses his fluffy cheeks. They cuddle for a few minutes when Minhyun feels something weird."Yah, Kim Jaehwan, is it just me or are you hard?", he says as he releases him from the hug.Jaehwan's eyes widens and breaks off the hug too. He looks down and confirms Minhyun's accusation. "I think I am."





	of late nights and handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> yO So guys this was supposed to be a crack fic but eh, I ain't funny so just enjoy my F+ writing if you can uwu
> 
> (i also wrote this within 40 minutes so please forgive me if it's bad zksmiswma)

The neighborhood at 1AM becomes really quiet and each house is pitch black from afar yet the house of Kim Jaehwan, a 3rd year college student, is still lit. His boyfriend, Hwang Minhyun, 4th year, is also there singing to whatever Jaehwan decides to strum on his guitar. It was just another typical night for them. Both of them staying up late while jamming to various songs. Today's a little different though. Although not that much, Jaehwan brought alcohol and has been slowly drinking since the past hour.

"...chagaulkka, chagaulkkayo", Jaehwan sings the last phrase sadly and Minhyun, probably as a habit, claps loudly and praises his boyfriend.

"Wah, Kim Jaehwan is really awesome when singing.", he beams.

Jaehwan just rolls his eyes because he knows, for every praise he gets from Hwang Minhyun, there will be an insult coming right up.

"Too bad he's ugly.", the older teases Jaehwan, sticking his tongue out.

The shorter gives him the stink eye.

"Yah, just because you're handsome, doesn't mean you could lie about me being ugly. I'm handsome and I know it."

"Yah? Who are you calling Yah? Yah, Kim Jaehwan, I'm a year older than you!", Minhyun eyes him.

"Just 9 months actually. Stop exaggerating. You don't deserve to be called hyung anyways. You're even more childish than me.", Jaehwan retorts while standing up and placing his guitar back to its case. Their endless bickering will not allow them to jam any further so it's better to keep it safe rather than using it to smash Hwang Minhyun in the head.

"Whatever. Just clean up those bottles. Your room reeks of alcohol. It's disgusting."

Jaehwan just rolls his eyes for second time. "Why don't you go out then? It's not my problem."

Minhyun smirks slyly. "Oh really?"

He then tackles Jaehwan to his bed and tickles him by poking his sides. He kept doing it for a minute but he was having a hard time due to his boyfriend's squirming. He then deems it isn't a good idea to make the man laugh at 1 AM. His laugh would make the neighbors have nightmares. Oh wait, Jaehwan's room was soundproof. How could he forget that? His room was made sound proof because he was really noisy with his instruments even at the wee hours of the day.

"Ahh, haha, hooo, wait ah, that hurt, ahh, my sides hurt.", Jaehwan breathlessly states and glares at Minhyun who was just looking at him smugly.

"Yeah, so think twice before you act all bossy on me, hmm?"

The younger was still clutching his side and hissed.

"I hate you.", he says in aggravation.

Minhyun quickly turns into a puppy and immediately hugs Jaehwan. He hugs tight and buries his head into his neck.

"Ahh, you know I don't like it when you say you hate me. It makes me think you don't want me anymore.", he whines.

Jaehwan thinks Minhyun is a little cute by then. Just a little. Minhyun is still an annoying hyung.

The younger just huffs and hugs him back. Minhyun smiles and kisses his fluffy cheeks. They cuddle for a few minutes when Minhyun feels something weird.

"Yah, Kim Jaehwan, is it just me or are you hard?", he says as he releases him from the hug.

Jaehwan's eyes widens and breaks off the hug too. He looks down and confirms Minhyun's accusation. "I think I am."

Minhyun frowns and interrogated him. "Jaehwan, what have you been drinking? I told you to be careful when drinking alcohol."

Jaehwan shakes his head. "It's not the alcohol. I'm barely affected because that stuff was weak."

Minhyun's confusion grows. He is beyond bewildered on why his boyfriend is currently hard in front of him.

Oh wait.

Was it because of earlier?

"Is it when I tickled you?", he asks carefully.

Jaehwan blushes bright red and nods.

Minhyun then finds this as an opportunity to tease the younger.

"Ohoh, Kim Jaehwan, I didn't know you were this easily horny. Tsk tsk. Such a bad boy. I should punish you.", he says jokingly.

Jaehwan kicks him. "It was because you put your knees in between my legs so I brushed against your thigh! It was because of you, you jerk!", he says defensively.

"Eh? It's my fault? Well, I'm flattered.", Minhyun laughs.

Jaehwan just stays silent. He was beyond embarrassed but he was also mad at Minhyun for laughing at his misery.

The older laughs awkwardly and asks him, "Aren't you going to do something about that?"

Jaehwan's head snaps up. "Yah, you're my boyfriend. Isn't that your problem?", he says grudgingly, suddenly feeling small.

Minhyun's eyes widens at that and he suddenly coughs loudly. 'What did he just say?'

"W-What?!"

To say that he was taken aback was an understatement. He and Jaehwan only tried making out and nothing further than that. Did Minhyun jack off to the thoughts of Jaehwan? Maybe. They never went far with intimacy even though they have been together for 2 years now. That's why Minhyun is shocked when Jaehwan suggested that he do something about it.

"Are you serious right now?"

Jaehwan just sighs and stands up quickly. "No. I'll just do it myself!", he angrily walks away but Minhyun quickly catches his hand and pulls him back. He seats Jaehwan on his lap and hugs him.

"You're throwing a temper tantrum again. I was just surprised, okay? We never did that and I'm just afraid that you might not be satisfied.", Minhyun is embarrassed of what is coming out of his mouth right now. But that was the truth. He was afraid he would scare or disappoint Jaehwan.

Jaehwan stays quiet for a few seconds. He then leans his back unto Minhyun's chest.

"Even if you're not good in bed, I would still be satisfied because you're the one doing it."

Minhyun's heart flutters at the sexual yet cute comment.

"I don't know what I am supposed to feel. Is it supposed to be heart-warming? Or should I be turned on?"

Jaehwan punches his shoulder. "Forget that I said that, you dumb idiot."

Minhyun chuckles and plants a small kiss on Jaehwan's neck as a sign of apology but what he didn't expect is for Jaehwan to let out a small moan.

Jaehwan immediately cups his mouth, shocked at himself too.

"Jaehwan.."

"I'm sensitive right now, okay? If you find it weird, let me go so I can take care of myself."

Jaehwan tries to get out of his grasp but Minhyun's hold was strong.

"I'm your boyfriend right? Boyfriends have to take care of each other so I'm going to do just that.", Minhyun whispers in his ears and the younger suddenly feels a weird sensation down there. He tenses but he isn't scared. It was still his Minhyun hyung after all.

Minhyun's fingers crawled on Jaehwan's thighs and caresses it while he puts small kisses on the back of his neck. The smaller's heartbeat goes crazy when Minhyun's right hands inches closer to his groin.

His breath hitches when the older cups his dick. The fabric of his pajamas were (un)fortunately thin, making Jaehwan more aware of how Minhyun's slender fingers softly draw circles right there. He bites back a moan as Minhyun puts more pressure on his fingers.

"Ya, if you're being such a tease, why don't you do it faster?", Jaehwan mutters.

Minhyun scoffs. This man is really demanding.

"If you're doing it like this, I'm better off doing it mys- AH!", Jaehwan shouts in surprise when the older reaches under his pajamas and grabs his cock.

"It's really hard right now. I barely touched you and you're already like this.", Minhyun tries to talk dirty but Jaehwan just shut him up because he sounded too forced. Talk about sassy boyfriends.

With that, Minhyun starts stroking his shaft in a slow pace. Jaehwan closes his eyes, feeling like he's on Cloud 9.

"Isn't this unfair? Why are you the only one enjoying this?", Minhyun asks the person on his lap.

"Because you love me.", he blatantly replies and Minhyun is taken aback. Well, that's true.

He quickens his pace and Jaehwan almost lets out a full moan.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear it. Please."

Minhyun's hot breath reaches the back of Jaehwan's neck and it affects him in many ways. When the older touched the slit of his cock, he shouts.

"Ah! Not there! I'm too sensitive there!", he pleads but it falls into deaf ears because Minhyun focused on that spot more.

Jaehwan moaned even louder and was gasping. He was breathless. Minhyun spread his legs even more when he tries to close it.

"Stay still.", he commands him and Jaehwan feels like he should obey that or he'll be in deep trouble.

He pulls Jaehwan's bottomwear down and folds it. He puts it at the night stand beside the bed.

Jaehwan groans. "Ah, really Hwang Minhyun? Who folds clothes at this moment?"

  
"Me. Now shut up."

Minutes after, Jaehwan is close to coming. Minhyun's hand working at top speed while sucking Jaehwan's neck.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm almost there- WHY DID YOU STOP!?", Jaehwan shouts at the older when he halts his actions and licks his fingers.

"So needy, aren't you? Isn't it boring if you cum too fast? You're like a virgin.", Minhyun states.

Jaehwan answers him quietly. "That's because I am..."

Sensing that the atmosphere is becoming awkward, Minhyun quickly diverts Jaehwan's attention by reaching down to his hole.

The younger bites his lips when he feels smooth fingers carressing his hole. He never imagined he and Minhyun would do this kind of stuff. I mean, he did. But not this early.

"Why is it loose? Did you poop earlier?", Minhyun asks nonchalantly.

Jaehwan slaps his arms and whines. "Stop making disgusting jokes! I'm trying to get in the mood here."

"But really, why is it loose?"

Jaehwan stays silent at that.

"Did you touch yourself?", Minhyun questions him in a husky tone.

The younger lowers his head and nodded. "When you still weren't here. During afternoon."

Minhyun shakes his head and scoffs.

"I didn't know you were this dirty Jaehwan-ah. Should I punish you?", he says while pressing a finger in Jaehwan.

The younger mewls and Minhyun only grows hard at the sound.

He slowly pushes his middle finger in and out of Jaehwan's clenching hole.

 

 

The younger is in pure bliss. Just the thought of Minhyun fingering him already sends him to ecstacy. What more if Minhyun is actually doing it now? Jaehwan is just a hot mess right now.

Minhyun sucessfully inserts his third finger in when Jaehwan pushes his head back and moans out loud.

"Please there! Right there! Oh God, right there!"

"Here?", he teases him. Jaehwan almost cries in pleasure while nodding.

"Call me hyung first and I'll do what you want.", Minhyun sets a condition.

He thinks it's cute if he calls him hyung throughout the whole activity.

Surprisingly, Jaehwan easily complies.

"Hyunggg, please. I'm almost at my limit.", he begs.

Minhyun is amazed at how one can be so sexy yet so cute at the same time. He gives Jaehwan what he wants and hits his prostate mercilessly while his other hand went to play with Jaehwan's nipples.

"Ah, ah, ah, too much hyung, ahh, slow down, ah-"

Minhyun's fingers were pistoling inside him like crazy and Jaehwan started to tear up due to the sensation. His mind was hazy and it everything just felt too good.

He was close and Minhyun knew that too so he fingered him faster, hitting his prostate spot on. Jaehwan also snaps his hips forward to meet his fingers.

"Such a desperate baby.", he whispers.

"Ah, ah, I-I'm coming hyung- ah, ah-"

"Come."

Ropes of white splurts out of Jaehwan. The pleasure reaching its peak. Minhyun doesn't stop fingering him so he can ride out his orgasm.

The sight of Jaehwan right now is too erotic and he just wants to fuck him then and there but he knows the younger is tired and is still overwhelmed, so he will have to wait.

"Ah, hyung, t-that was so good.", the younger gasps for air as he recovers from his high.

Minhyun chuckles and kisses Jaehwan passionately. They were making out for a full 5 minutes when Minhyun stops it because his legs felt numb.

They clean themselves up and changed the bedsheets. Jaehwan looks at him as they lay on the newly made bed.

"Aren't you hard too?"

Minhyun just smiles and kisses Jaehwan's forehead.

"Don't worry. That can be solved later. Right now, you need to sleep. I know you're exhausted."

He pinches Jaehwan's cheeks slightly.

The younger frowns. "You're gonna go home? At this hour?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"You're really making me say cringy stuff, aren't you?"

"Hey, I did you a favor. You should do that at least."

Jaehwan blushes and bites his lower lip. He huffs. "Fine, I want you to stay here and sleep with me because I love you and I want to be with you."

Minhyun tries hard to hold back a smile. "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't have made you say that. That was cheesy."

Jaehwan smacks him and buries his face into his pillow.

Minhyun grins. Jaehwan is really cute. He wouldn't admit that though.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just joking. I love you too. Okay?", he coos at the younger and snuggled up to him.

Jaehwan pouts and sighs. "Okay. You're lucky I love you."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"Wanna sleep on the floor?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (bye i'm flying to mars-)
> 
> comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
